Mother's love
by Xemtlenc
Summary: In episode 3! Chloe woke up from a bad dream and could not sleep again, she was not the only one to be awakened. Rating M for incestuous sapphism.
1. Mother's love: part 1

**A/N: Well, I did not expect that in this fandom, incest would also be appreciated, which troubles me a little. As much as I have some interest in this category, only in a few fantasies (I said fantasies, look for the definition before throwing stones at me), I'm not as happy to write it in this fandom. Strange!**

 **Well, I'm tempted with another story, see if it pleases to some, like those who enjoyed "A wonderful reality". I would have liked to answer you, but the communication only goes in one way, as you are just guests. Create an account takes a few minutes and it facilitates communication.**

 **For those who love this theme, send me your ideas and I will see what I can do, I can not promise anything as I have my own tastes.**

 **...**

 **01 - Mother's love: part 1**

Towards the middle of the night, Chloe Price awoke suddenly in her bed.

She immediately checked to her right if she had not inadvertently awakened her best friend found Maxine Caulfield, or Max as the young adult prefers to be called. The young punk breathed slightly, reassuring that she had not awakened her ' _partner in time'_ because of her last nightmare, she did not want to disturb her sleep of beauty.

Since she had found her first companion, who had received a damned update with her powers to manipulate time, her life became an adventure as they were young pirate, except that this time the danger was real. First with this asshole of Nathan Prescott, then that vision of tornado that Max had had.

She had ' _dreamed'_ of her angel, Rachel Amber had been suspended from a hook that pierced her hands, her ' _wings_ ' had been snatched by a person hidden in the shadows, her clothes lacerated and numerous cuts covered her body. At her side, Max was suspended in the same way, her neck bearing the mark of many small echymoses as if she had been stung innumerable times, her eyes glassy and wide open. What had been the worst was the two girls have been dead for months and their bodies are decaying.

Chloe woke up when she saw herself taking pictures of her friends' bodies, with a maniacal smile and a psychopathic laugh.

She sighed in relief that it was only a nightmare, she relaxed on her bed, taking care not to disturb her friend's sleep. She turned to the side and looked at her alarm clock, which indicates 2 a.m. After this nightmare, she could not sleep again, she sat down and left the bed cautiously.

She went out of her room, wearing only a black top and a gray shorty, gently closing the door behind her, walking down the hallway, taking care not to make noise and waking up the "step-führer," and went downstairs .

She walked over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to take out the fruit juice, before pouring a glass and heading towards the kitchen counter.

Usually, every time she had a nightmare like this, she relaxed with her weed hiding place with Rachel, or with Rachel ... but without the weed ... or without clothes. She allowed herself to blush as there is nobody, it's crazy how much she loves her angel, she had been there when everyone had abandoned her. She wanted so much to see her again.

Thanks to Max, mistress of time, she is certain that they can find her, together, nothing can stop them.

It's crazy how their friendship came back as fast, as if she had never been gone, and it's crazy how her little first mate had grown up.

 _A young adult_ , Chloe thought about what her mother had said.

Max is an adult now, and could do adult things ...

* * *

While the blue-haired girl thought of things for an audience over 18 years of age, containing only of passionate love and lust, she was interrupted by footsteps descending the stairs and headed for her position. Chloe shook her head to chase her erotic thoughts about her friend and assumed a normal look.

It was her mother, Joyce Price or Madsen now (Chloe refuses to think of anything other than an Price), who showed herself. She looked at her daughter with a strange look on her face, Chloe blushed inconsistently at seeing her mother in such an outfit, Joyce still has an incredible rack for her age, punk imagines how hot she will be when she's older. Joyce wears a transparent nightie in soft tulle, highlighted by floral embroideries in warm tones. The bonnets support her generous chest, giving her an incredible neckline.

Joyce is beautifully concervé, her body as thin, and this panties that is seen wonderfully well through the transparency of lingerie. She rarely wore lingerie, was it because of Max's presence? Would she have wished? Chloe stopped her train of thought, it's absolutely ridiculous! It does not matter, it's her house and her mother carries what she wants.

Joyce places herself in front of her daughter and delicately moves her fringe to look in her eyes.

"Chloe, why are you standing?" Joyce asks her anxiously.

Chloe thanked her internally, no matter how annoying she might be at home, she was happy to have a mother who loved her. She would like to be able to tell her, one day.

"I could not sleep" she replied.  
"Are you fine?" her mother asks as she sits next to her daughter.  
"I suppose" the punk shrugged.  
"You want to talk to me about that?" Joyce asked, Chloe thought for a minute and nodded.

They both walked to the old sofa, and sat down side by side.

Chloe partially recounted the details of the last two days: she did not mention about Max's power (she would not even dare to betray her) or about Nathan and what happened with Frank or enter by offense to Blackwell with Max. No, she just told her to see Max again made her feel strange things, Max's dream (which she recounts as if it was her own) and her guilt about the young girl who tried to commit suicide, a friend of Max, and that she "hindered" from being there for her.

Joyce listened to her daughter calmly, it was a long time they did not have a "mother-daughter" moment, Chloe was more a girl to Dad, so she took advantage of that moment to be there for her little daughter. Once her story was told, she took Chloe in her arms and rocked it gently, telling her that she can always arrange things with Kate and tell her to calm her mind about the believing girl. For Max, Joyce smiles as she tells her daughter that she will know when the right time will come.

It seemed to work, Chloe calmed down and did not feel so sad.

"You are well now?" Joyce asked with a smile, Chloe nodded and thanked her "all for my little girl."

Chloe broke their embrace and looked into her mother's green eyes.

Suddenly, Joyce sees her daughter lean rapidly towards her, her lips capturing hers. Joyce sits there, wide-eyed, as Chloe had her eyes closed and seemed to appreciate what was going on. After a few seconds, the young punk broke their kiss and looked at her mother, who seemed confused.

"Umm, okayyy? It was for ... what?" Joyce said wiping her lips with the back of her hand.  
"Just thank you, to always be there for me" Chloe said.  
"You're welcome, but that's not right" hers mother answered, trying to erase the taste of her daughter's lips on hers.  
"Why?" Chloe answered curiously and Joyce looked at her as if she were crazy.  
"You are my daughter, darling ... If someone discovers that something happens between us ..." Joyce declares trying not to think about the consequences of their action.

On the one hand, Chloe knew that her mother is right, but she also knows that it is a marvelous prohibited ... and Chloe is the type to disregard the rules and let go.

"Maybe nobody needs to know" she said, leaning back to her mother.  
"Wha ...?" Joyce repudiates but is interrupted by Chloe's new kiss.

The blue-haired woman was softer than the last time, and her mother had to admit that kissing Chloe was pleasant in a certain way. Her lips tasted like alcohol, cigarettes and bacon, Joyce appreciates the taste. Without thinking, she moves her hands to her daughter's cheeks. Chloe appreciates how she smiles in their kiss.

The mother of the family leaned back, as her only daughter moves up straddling her. Joyce moves her hands to the waist of Chloe, while the punk moved her hands on her mother's cheeks. After a few minutes, Chloe breaks their kiss again. She put her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Then" Chloe spoke after a moment, panting a little "why do not we go to the kitchen?"  
"It feels good to me" Joyce answers with a smile to her daughter.

Chloe smiled and retired from her mother's knees to sit on the couch, Joyce stood on her feet and turned for extend her hand.

The punk reached her hand, then got up as well. Joyce led her daughter to the kitchen to continue their ' _exploration_ '.

 **...**

 **A/N: I know, I cut the story when it started to get hotter, but I'm a little sadistic, bad me!**

 **See you soon for the sequel, if you want the sequel!**


	2. Mother's love: part 2

**A/N: Here's the hot party, have fun!**

 **...**

 **02 - Mother's love: part 2**

Once in the kitchen, Joyce grabs Chloe by her hips and positions her, so that her daughter had her ass against the counter.

The waitress of the "two whales" kept her hands on the hips of the rebellious punk as she closed the gap between them, as Chloe kisses her immediately and moves her hands to her mother's waist. Joyce drags her tongue between her daughter's lips, Chloe allows her mother's tongue in her mouth to caress her own tongue.

Chloe moves her hands over Joyce's shoulders, and slips her nightie down to her arms. Joyce broke their kiss to remove her lingerie, revealing her bra. Chloe wasted no time in removing her dark blue lace bra. She looked down at her mother's naked breasts, at least three times bigger than her own, she felt a little jealous of their difference in size. Joyce sees her daughter looking at her chest and biting her lips.

"You love them?" She teased her and her daughter looked up, shaking her head.

Joyce smiled at Chloe, before kissing her once more. She groaned in their kiss, as she felt the hands of her daughter grabbing her breasts. Joyce shakes her hands for Chloe's ass, as she broke their kiss. She picked up Chloe to sit her on the counter.

This reminds Chloe the time she was in a similar situation by having a make-out session with this girl, when she put posters of Rachel Amber at Blackwell, Juliet Watson if she remembers well. She had not seen her at the time but now her mind could not help noticing the resemblance between Juliet & Joyce, as if Juliet was the younger version of her mother. Chloe thought that nature was doing strange things for her, as with Max.

Thinking of her friend, a part of Chloe would like to think that Max was somewhere spying on them, and maybe join them. At the time, she had noticed the young novice photographer looking at her mother for a long time, especially the parts between the neck and knees. She had thought it was cute that Max had a slight crush on her mother.

Breaking her thoughts, Joyce withdrew her daughter's top, revealing her little chest (but more imposing than those of the mistress of time) to her mother, Joyce grabs one of the young punk's boobs and leaned over to take it in her mouth. Chloe moaned, as she leaned back and pressed her hands over the counter to stand in place.

She watched as her mother used her other hand to stroke her daughter's breast, and her mouth on Chloe's nipple. The blonde woman sucked her child before biting her nipple and playing with, like a young child. She moves her hand in the shorty and between Chloe's legs. The groans of her daughter became stronger and wanted to return favor.

She moved her hands toward Joyce's crotch and slid inside her blue underwear. Joyce left her daughter's breasts in peace and kissed Chloe once more. Then Joyce got up and straddled her daughter. She moves one of her legs between Chloe's legs and rubs her pussy once more.

"Oh mom, do not tease me" Chloe moaned.

Joyce rubbed her leg faster than before, the punk groaned holding her leg with both hands, while Joyce planted her hands against the counter. Joyce came down from the counter, she grabbed her daughter's panties and slid them down her legs, revealing her shaved pubis. She looked up at her daughter, who smiled at her.

The waitress leans and slides her tongue against her daughter's pussy. Chloe moaned again as she watched her mother take care of her sex. She moves one of her hands to her mother's head, and begins to rub against her lips and tongue. Chloe could feel her tongue inside her lower lips, and felt closer to her enjoyment.

"Oh mamma, I'm going cum" she gasped of the pleasure lavished by her mother.

Joyce smiles against the pussy of her daughter's rebel, she accelerates her actions.

The young woman with the tattoo on her right arm moves her hands to cover her mouth as she began to scream out of her ecstasy. The blonde woman opened her mouth as much as she could, as if to receive her daughter's juices. Chloe breathed heavily, as Joyce moved away from her daughter's pussy and wiped her mouth, savoring the taste of Chloe's juices.

Joyce pushes two of her fingers into her daughter's sex, covering them with her juice, then pulls her fingers and uses her other hand to help Chloe stand straight.

She moves her fingers coated near Chloe, and her daughter takes them in her mouth, enjoying her own taste.

* * *

After Chloe sucks all her juice from her fingers, Joyce leaned over to kiss her daughter.

Chloe wrapped her arms around her mother's neck again, and Joyce could feel the sweat on her daughter's hips. Joyce broke their kiss and the two women rested their foreheads against each other. Joyce could feel Chloe's hands going down and stroking her ass.

The young punk grabbed Joyce's panties, and slipped them along her legs. Joyce raised her legs and Chloe bent over her mother's crotch. She could feel her mother's legs resting against her shoulders, she looked at her mother's shaved pussy. She leaned over and slid her tongue against her lower lips.

"Oh dear" the housewife groaned.

Chloe felt one of her mother's hands grasping the back of her head and forcing it against her pussy. Joyce loves what she felt between her legs, moaning louder when she felt the tongue of her daughter darting in her pussy. Joyce felt her enjoyment come, Chloe forced her tongue as much as she could into her mother's pussy, which moaned louder than before.

She covers her mouth and gave a last cry, ejaculating her juice into Chloe's mouth. After that, the young punk backed away and wiped her lips. She swallowed most of her mother's juices and stood up to kiss her again. Joyce continued to groan in their kiss and kept her hands on her daughter's body.

Joyce wanted to do one more thing. She broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against hers.

After a moment, she went to one of the kitchen cupboards, the one at the corner under the television, and opened it. She searches for heaps of bricole and various objects, and she smiles as she feels what she came for. Something a little wider than her fingers and longer than her hand. She takes the object and her daughter turns to see what her mother was doing.

"How long have you had this?" Chloe asked her.

She is amazed that her mother hid this sort of thing in the kitchen ... or even that she had that kind of thing.

"It's my little secret, just something I use when I'm alone" Joyce winked at her.

The blonde walked to her daughter with the strap-on in her hand, the one she was using with William when he was still alive.

"What do you mean? You have David, right?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do" Joyce said, not raising that her daughter called her stepfather by his first name, she does not want to break the moment "but sometimes, I have insatiable needs that he can not satisfy. Now that you're here, I can use it on someone."

David's wife ties the strap-on around her waist. Chloe smiled knowing what her mother was talking about, she also had insatiable needs to satisfy, that none of her gals (or her former " _toy boys_ " before she discovered the girls) could satisfy her. Only Rachel was coming, doing things ' _extreme'_ enough to achieve it.

Joyce is positioned next to the blue armchair, her daughter kneels down and takes the " _cock_ " in her mouth. Joyce watches her little daughter take the half of the dummy cock in her mouth, the punk used her hand to give a handjob to her mother. After that, Chloe knelt on the armchair and put her arms on the seat back, before pressing her head on her arms, Joyce is positioned behind by spreading her daughter's legs. Joyce positions her " _cock_ " and slipped inside her daughter's pussy, she grabs her waist as she pushed inside.

Chloe adores the feeling of her mother pushing in and out of her.

Joyce pulls back from her and Chloe straightens up, then her mother sits on the chair as her daughter positions herself above her, she starts to climb on her mother's " _cock_ ". Chloe liked this position better, Joyce looked at her daughter in the joy of their mating, then Chloe stopped moving and her mother took over and pushed inside her daughter.

"You like this?" Joyce asked her smiling, she already knew the answer, she was her mother's daughter after all.

"Mhmm yes, I'm so close" the blue-haired punk moans.

Joyce smiled, accelerating her pushes faster and harder than before. Chloe goes down for the last time on her mother's " _cock_ " as she cried, cumming for the second time on her mother. Chloe rested against her mother, who took her daughter in her arms and rocked her until her orgasm ended.

"Remember that if you need anything, I will be there for you" the housewife said with a smile.

"I love you, mom" Chloe smiled back, pecking at her mother's lips.

"I love you too" Joyce answers the kiss of her sweet daughter.

They kept kissing and snuggling, unaware that there was someone else with them.

After Chloe's first orgasm, Max Caulfield ' _watched_ ' the incestuous relationship between the mother and daughter of the Price family.

At least, it was in the first scenario, as Max had rewind the first time to return to the beginning of their sexual intercourse until Joyce comes out of her room and goes down the stairs. Max slipped in like a ninja for spying on them from the beginning, hiding at the corner of the stairs.

She had her cell phone in one hand, and her other hand was in her black shorty, even darker around her crotch area. Even if she wanted to join them, Max did not want to break that mother-daughter moment, it was rare that the Price women were so close.

It was not her first video, or her first use of her power to ' _spy_ ' on people having sex, but she kept her videos in her small private collection. She had already used her powers (for the good cause, of course) to film Victoria Chase receive a rimjob from their teacher Mark Jefferson in his classroom, Taylor Christensen in full tribbing with Courtney Wagner. Her friend Dana Ward gave a handjob to Trevor hiding behind the school, or even a quickie between Hayden Jones & Stella Hill in the boy's car, hidden behind a tree out of sight. Yes, Blackwell is quite active.

In addition, she wanted to keep a memory of that moment, study it more in depth to learn, she never had any intimate contact in Seattle ... she is still virgin by the way.

Max quickly returns to her best friend's room, not wanting to be caught, and pretends to sleep, as if nothing had happened.

She hopes to have that kind of intimacy with Chloe, one day.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
